ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Divided We Stand
Divided We Stand is the forty-first episode of Ben 10. Plot On a trip at the beach, Ben discovers a new alien form named Ditto. Ben discovers Ditto's power, the ability to make his own clones, and Ditto can multiply himself anytime. Ben was playing a bit with the Ditto form, when a giant mutated seagull from Dr. Animo appears. It tries to snatch Ben and it succesfully snatches one Ditto and takes him to a sunken ship. Dr. Animo tells one of Ben's Ditto clones in hopes of exploiting his alien DNA for his own evil purposes. The others realize too late that Animo has kidnapped a fourth Ditto clone. The five (three Ditto's plus Grandpa Max and Gwen, hijack a ship to mount a rescue, They also discover that the Dittos can't turn back into Ben unless they're all in one place at the same time. Meanwhile at Animo's base, an abandoned ship wrecked oil tanker, Animo states that he plans to combine Ben's alien DNA with his own mutants to "lead earth into a glorious new phase of evolution" and begins by extracting samples from the clone. Meanwhile on the ship, several weaknesses are discovered involving the clones, if one feels pain they all feel the same pain, plus they seem incapable of working together. Back at Animo's base, Animo deduces what the clone is capable of as well as finding out that inside Ben's Alien DNA is the DNA of his entire arsenal of aliens. Ben escapes by provoking one of Animo's mutants into breaking his cell. Ben finally turns back to normal and just in time to fend off Animo's mutant squid as Upgrade by taking over the tanker. Ben discovers to his horror that not only has Animo gained full access to Ben's arsenal but has combined Stinkfly and Ditto DNA to create a army of self replicating Stinkfly monsters. Animo decides to destroy the nearby town as a show of force. Ben realizes that if he kills one of the clones, he'll kill them all. He turns back into Ditto and attacks Animo while crashing one of the clones into a speed boat and killing them all at once. Animo is handed over to the authorities and Grandpa Max states that he cleaned out Animo's files so if Animo does break out again, he'll be back to square one. Major Events *Ben first transforms into Ditto. *Dr. Animo wants revenge on Ben and uses Ditto's DNA to get revenge. *Ben gets stuck as an alien for the third time. Omnitrix alien debuts *Ditto Characters *Ben *Gwen *Grandpa Max Villains *Dr. Animo Aliens used *Ripjaws *Ditto (x3)(,1st transformation was accidential; selected alien was Stinkfly) *Upgrade (accidental transformation; selected alien was Ditto) Alien Forms Unlocked *Ditto (accidentally unlocked by Ben) Quotes ~Ditto#1:(playing basketball) T. You fouled me! Ditto#4:Did not! Ditto#3:Liar! I felt it too. Ditto#4:How could I foul you nimrod?We're on the same team. ~Ditto#1:(fighting # 2 under sail)Ow! cut it out dweeb! 'Spells Used' *'Saphirius Expectorium Perpetua :' creates a sustain whirlwind in air to propel the caster in air or acts as a makeshift shield (used by Gwen) Literally means sustained outburst of wind. (Zephyrus being god of Western winds) 'Trivia' *Ben and Gwen wear different swimsuits than they did in Season 1; Ben has on red trunks (instead of blue) while Gwen has on an aquamarine one-piece suit (rather than purple). *Ben and Gwen don't spend any time in their regular clothes in this episode, marking the longest period of time in any episode. Grandpa Max, however, still wears his usual Hawaiian shirt. *Despite each Ditto feeling the same pain another does, each Ditto also seems to be its own sentient being, capable of free thought and constantly disagrees with its other clones. *Oddly enough, in ''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien'', Ben uses a different alien (Echo Echo) to split himself into clones, only each Ben takes on a different side of his personality. *Ditto seems to have the ability to breathe underwater. *This is the first appearance of Ripjaws since Back with a Vengeance. He didn't make an appearance in season three. Though Ben did intend to change into him twice (once in Benwolf (episode) and again in'' Monster Weather), the Omnitrix malfunctioned both times (not activating and changing him into Heatblast respectively). *This is the second time Ben taunted an animal in order to break free from his enemy's prison cell, the first was in ''A Small Problem. *This is the only episode in which the same spell was repeated the most times; that is six times. Category:Ben 10 Season Four Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 Episodes Category:Cleanup